A Little Piece of Heaven Spamano
by HikariKegawaAshi
Summary: Based on the song A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold but not a songfic. Antonio is living in the past on his pirate days. He only has Lovino by his side. He asks Lovino to marry him but when Lovino doesn't answer, he takes matters upon his own hand. Story is better than description, I promise. Contains violence, gore, character death, and gay marriage.


A Little Piece of Heaven Spamano

Important: This was originally based on a song that is posted on my deviantArt but to make this apply to the rules, I got rid of the song. Mentions of death, violence, necrophilia, and gay marriage. However, I am censoring the necrophilia with something else instead. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer:Hikari does not own Hetalia or the song. They both belong to their respective creators.

_~/~  
_

Lovino Romano Vargas. The name alone sent my heart into a fit. The organ which had been so numb would pound against my rib cage, shaking the cobwebs away from my vacant heart. Everything about him was just so beautiful. Ever since my pirate days, I had never been quite the same; nightmares plagued me night after night. Violent images painted my thoughts and dreams. I did not count sheep; I counted bodiless heads, parentless children, complete families wiped out. I would see the countless faces of the victims- see the lives I had destroyed, families I had ripped apart. There was no doubt, I had been a monster. I looked at a tomato and I saw the blood in the color of my favorite fruit/vegetable. Yet Lovino stayed faithfully by my side, despite how 'sick' I was. He had been my right hand man back in those days. He was a lot younger then and we weren't romantically involved yet. Yet he had still cared so much, yet he would never show it. He was always so adorable the way he would pretend to be tough when I knew he was a softy for certain things. He tried to convince me to move away from piracy but he quickly, and smartly, gave up after we had a little 'scuffle'.

Even years later, he still stayed by me. Every day I wake up to find the Italian sleeping by my side. I haven't woken to a cold, empty bed in ages. Lucky for me, since I like warmth and everything about him was warm. As I lay in the bed, I extended a hand and gently moved some of his beautiful auburn hair out of his face. His sun kissed, tan skin was the perfect shade and matched beautifully with his honey colored eyes. He looked like an angel, lying so innocently; eyes closed lightly and mouth slightly cracked open. His chest rose and fell to his easy breathing. He was absolutely breathtaking and perfect. I could never imagine someone more perfect or beautiful. Lovino and I had been together for so long. Everyone thought we were the cutest couple; we were complete opposites sometimes but he was still my half; my better half.

Later on that day, after Lovino and I got out of the bed and went through our usual day, I surprised him to a home cooked meal. We usually made dinner, or at least when we made pasta, which was pretty much every night so we made dinner together a lot. This time though would be a special occasion, so I made sure he stayed out of the kitchen. Harder said than done considering I had to keep an eye on the food as well as a stubborn, hard headed Italian. Regardless, I managed to surprise him with an elegantly set table, wine in crystal glasses and plate upon plate of various pasta dishes. In addition, there were churros and cannolis and gelato waiting for dessert. I was determined to make this the best meal my tomatito ever ate.

Lovino sat down by the table, his beautiful honey eyes scanning the table, as if trying to figure out what he should think of this. It wasn't every day that I surprised him like this. He was completely oblivious to my plan though. His eyes were narrowed slightly with confusion and probably irritation at being so confused. He looked across the table to me, mouth creased into a line, probably thinking of a way to word his sentence.

"Oi…what is all of this for, bastard?" He asked. I couldn't help but chuckle. He was very blunt when it came to language. This was actually good for him. He only said one swear word. I smiled the smile that I only saved for him, causing his face to heat with a blush.

"It's dinner, silly." I smiled. "Can't I surprise you with a nice relaxing meal ever once in a while?" I retorted back playfully. The Italians eyebrows creased further in an adorable way. My heart seemed to skip a beat; the package in my pocket seemed like it weighed a ton and like it was burning a hole through my pocket.

"This is the first time you've ever done something like this and no meal with you is relaxing, loud chewing bastard." He snapped, though I could tell he wasn't completely serious. I was one of the few people that could put up with his temper and his language. And he was only person who could put up with me, the real me; the one whose dream is haunted by the people I have murdered for no reason other than sport. I loved him with all my heart and soul. I guess this was a test to see if he loved me as much as I loved him.

Dinner passed by smoothly. Our conversations were easy and flowed from one right after another. I wouldn't be able to tell you all the things we talked about since we jumped all over the place but what I can tell you though, that with each sentence, each word the Italian said, my heart leapt further into his throat. I was so excited. I can't remember the last time I had been so excited for something.

At last came the time for me to spring my plan. Lovino was so adorable and so unsuspecting of my plan. Shaking the nervousness from my limbs, I released a breath and looked at Lovino, taking a sip of wine from his glass. I waited until he elegantly set his cup down before I began, "Lovino…"

The Italian looked up, his eyes morphing into curiosity, obviously confused by my new tone, "Si?" he replied. I rose up from my chair, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a velvet box. I struggled to keep my hands steady as I settled onto one knee in front of him and gazed into his golden eyes that I adored so much. Lovino seemed frozen to his chair, finally realizing my plan, my intentions. I couldn't figure out what the look in his eyes was but I decided that it was joy. Why wouldn't he be happy? He would be marrying me? We had been together for so long, why would he be with me for that long if he didn't intent to marry me?

"Lovino Romano Vargas, you are the most beautiful person I ever saw. You light up my day every time I see you and I can't stand being away from you. I need you by my side and I know that it is because of you that I have become the man I am today. I want to do nothing more than to put this ring on your finger so I can make you just as happy as you have made me," I whispered tenderly. I hadn't rehearsed what I was going to say. Granted, I thought about what I would say but I knew I didn't need to practice. The words just flowed from my mouth as easily as water, "Lovino, would you marry me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

There was a pause. My heart hammered in my chest. I knew the answer. It would certainly be yes. He loved me just as much as he loved me. Why wouldn't he want to marry me? He was probably just so over joyed that he was speechless. Yet for some reason, he didn't look happy. His eyes weren't tearing with joy, his mouth wasn't showing a slight smile that we both knew he was fighting his hardest not to let slip through. He didn't look excited or joyful or happy. He just looked…so…confusing. I couldn't read him.

I don't even know what happened next. One moment I was at a standstill, on a knee in front of the one I loved, asking for his hand for marriage, the next I had managed to grab the knife from the table and rip the Italian from the chair. A cold numbness took over my heart. I itched for feeling. I needed to breathe some sort of feeling back into my vacant just to prove to myself that I was even alive. I knew the only way I could do it…

I had to kill someone.

I had to kill the squirming, screaming, crying, pleading boy under my grasp. Who did he think he was? I was the best thing that ever happened to him. I had taken care of him and made him feel loved and wanted when everyone else wanted to give him away. I had put up with his foul language, his poor manners, his laziness, his unruly nature, his stubborn personality and his insults day after day. He only had to deal with the nightmares at night. He barely even seemed to notice those anymore. It was like he didn't care. He didn't care about me anymore. He couldn't answer me when I asked him to marry me. How could he not say yes? How could he say no? I was his life and he was mine. We were perfect for each other…or so I thought.

A horrible, unhuman laugh escaped my smirking lips. I couldn't stop the grin that spread from ear to ear. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time. I had gone such a long time without the feel of blood on my hands. The boy squirmed under my sharp pin. My hips were straddling his but it wasn't in the same nature that it had so many times before. His hands wrapped around mine, trying desperately to pull me off of him. Lovino's eyes stared up directly into mine, wide with shock and fear.

"P-please Toni!" he begged, using my pet name. He knew it was too risky to call me a bastard like he usually did. I had to give him credit, he wasn't as dumb as I thought, "Don't do this! P-please Toni!"

I tightened my grip on him, making a small whimper of pain to escape those lips I used to adore. I stayed silent. What do you say to someone you're going to kill? The weight of saying the last words the person would ever hear while he was dying was a heavy decision. Silence was sometimes the most hurtful and confusing thing to not say…just like his silence to me when I had asked him to marry me.

Tears were coursing down Lovino's face now. His hands were tugging at mine desperately, his eyes moving from my face to the knife that I hovered over his face, "Please," he sobbed, "I don't want to die! This isn't you Toni! You're not a monster!" he sobbed over and over, as if he couldn't say anything else. He didn't care if I was a monster or not. All he cared about was dying. Selfish little bitch.

My arm moved away from his torso. Before he could get up and scurry away, my knife was down. His eyes widened and his face twisted in pain and agony. I ripped the blood covered blade out of his chest. The Italian gasped, a few drops of blood spilling over his lips. Up and down, up and down. My hand moved faster and faster. The smirk on my face grew wider and wider with each movement. I lost count of all the times I must have stabbed him. All I noticed was his feeble struggles ceasing and the light dying from his eyes. His body went still except for when the blade pierced his chest.

Blood was everywhere. On the blade, on my hand, my arm, my face, my shirt, the floor. Everywhere I looked seemed to be painted red. My heart was pounding in my chest. The emotion was back! I had never felt so alive! Never had when the brat was alive had he made me feel this alive! Never felt so empowered or energized. I looked down at the bloody body below me and felt a stirring within me. Even in death, I had to admit, he still looked gorgeous. Even though I had just murdered to the man I supposedly loved and proposed too, I thought he was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

A bloody hand stroked his cheek, smudging some of his blood onto his cheek, "Red is a lovely shade on you, tomato." I stayed there like that for several moments, stroking his cheek, admiring my beautiful masterpiece. He was so still, so silent. Even when he was sleeping he was never this still or quiet. He was always mumbling or grumbling about something. He was never grateful; never appreciative. I remembered coming home after a battle when Lovino was a small little boy, covered in wounds and all he would do was yell at me for being such a dumbass.

For some reason though, I loved him. And I still love him.

"Silly tomato. You didn't finish eating your dessert." I cooed to him. I wrapped one arm around his bloody waist and the other around his head, pressing him close as I picked him up. The scent of blood wafted up to my nose, making me wrinkle my nose, "Lovi, you smell bad! When was the last time you had a shower!" I exclaim. Silence. A smile curled across my lips. I set him on the chair and positioned him so he was sitting. His body slumped but I was satisfied that he was at least sitting.

"Finish your dessert while I clean up and I'll take you for a shower; we'll clean you up and you'll look so beautiful again." I smirked. I began to clean up the table and the floor; clearing the dishes and getting a rag to clean up Lovino's life liquid from the floor. I brought the rag to my face and licked. The hint of iron hit my tongue and made me shiver with delight.

"Lovi tastes delicious!" I exclaimed with a joyful laugh to myself. I put the stained rag on the counter in case I wanted it later and went to clean the dishes. I hummed a jovial Spanish song to myself. Everything was so much more peaceful now that Lovino had learned to be quiet.

After I finished the dishes, I went over to Lovino. "Are you not feeling well? You haven't touched your dessert. I made your favorite too!" I pouted softly. Hearing no response, I continued, "Well, let's get you upstairs for a shower. Maybe that will help you feel better." I was about to bend down and pick him up when I noticed the ring. A small noise escaped my throat. I can't believe I almost forgot it. Lovino had agreed to marry me but I had forgotten to put the ring on his finger and claim him as mine. I took the ring out of the case and took Lovino's hand. It was already feeling cold.

"You must be really sick," I said softly. I kissed his cheek as I slid the ring onto his ring finger, "Its ok though. Boss will take care of you…Boss will always take care of his tomato…"

I gently picked him up and held him bridal style. Seemed fitting now that he was going to be my husband. I carried him to the upstairs bathroom and set him on the toilet seat as I started the water. I tested the water with my hand to make sure it would be perfect temperature. I smiled once I was content with the temperature and went to Lovino. "Ok, let's get you undressed~!"

I lovingly undressed him, occasionally placing sweet kisses against his skin. His chest was painted a beautiful red. I was almost sad to wash it off but if Lovino wasn't feeling well then he would need a shower. I felt his weight shift and sag against me. I smiled softly and gently surrounded him with an embrace.

"Te amo, Lovino." I whispered. I got no response but I was not angry. He must be really sick if he wasn't going to tell me he loved me. I gently pulled back and caressed his cheek again, "Poor Lovi…let's get you inside shall we?"

I gently picked him up again and carried him into the tub. The warm water washed over our bodies. Red started to run down his body, making him look like a water color painting. I gently set him in the tub and sat down behind him, pulling him to my chest. His head lulled back to rest on my shoulder. I gently kissed his shoulder and messaged his skin tenderly as I hummed a song I sang to him as a kid. The blood was soon rinsed off his body, making it clear to see the injuries he had sustained. As I messaged his skin, my fingers kept brushing against the wounds, making them weep. I moved my fingers away from his wounds and smiled softly.

"Feeling any better?" I asked him, kissing his clean shoulder. Again, I received no response, "No? Maybe you should take a nap then."

After I got him out of the tub and got him tried and dressed in some nice, warm PJs, I settled him in bed. I pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his cheek. I settled into bed beside him and leaned close, intertwining our legs. I frowned when I realized he was cold already.

"Are you cold already?" I asked, kissing his cheek again. I put a hand on his arms, then on his chest and his legs. Yes, he was indeed as cold as death. Haha~

"Good thing Boss was prepared!" I smiled. I quickly sprung from the bed and checked that the bed heater and heated blankets were all hooked up correctly before I switched them all on. I snuggled back into place beside him again. He was still cold but I knew I must be patient; he would need to time to warm up. I hated the cold though. It reminded me of the feeling I got back when I was a pirate whenever I would kill someone. I was always so numb, so cold. I always loved the warmth; that's why I loved waking with Lovino beside him and why I loved living in Spain and Italy.

Soon enough, he started to warm up more. However, as soon as that problem was settled, I realized another problem had sprung up. I didn't like how Lovino just stared up at the ceiling so stiffly, "Lovi, I know we had an argument but you don't have to be like this." I tried to move him onto his side so we could look at each other but I made another realization.

Lovino was stiff.

His chest turned to face me and I could see red staining some places. I frowned and gently cupped his pale cheek, "Lovi, please don't be sad…I know you didn't want things to be this way and I don't either," I began. I sighed and gently kissed his cold lips, "Think of this as our new beginning. It wouldn't have worked out the way it was but now that this has happened, we can be even stronger than we were before. We can be together forever!"

I frowned and stared at his beautiful face. An odd feeling tugged at the strings in my heart. Lovino looks so sad, his face twisted in ways I had never seen before; like a mixture of agony and sadness. "Lovi…please don't cry," I whispered. I kissed his cheek lightly, "I love you…please don't cry."

I blinked as realization slammed into me like a freight train. Of course Lovino could never be this quiet, this obedient. The only time he was silent, he was glaring daggers at anything he could see, which most of the time ended up to be me. All the clues suddenly came together; why Lovino was so still, so cold, so quiet, so covered in red.

Lovino was dead.

I don't know why I was so sad. He was a horrible child all those years ago and he grew to be a horrible man. Yet I loved him with all my heart. I adored how cute his face looked whenever he frowned. I loved the fire in his golden colored eyes whenever he got angry. Hell, I even loved it when he yelled at me because I knew deep down, he didn't know how to express his emotions and yelling and getting angry was just how he did it.

But he still hadn't accepted my proposal. That meant he didn't love me, right? Or not enough to marry me? Then he surely deserved death. I told myself that over and over again. I wanted him to deserve death because even if he didn't, he was dead and he was dead by my hand. The thought alone gripped my heart and constricted.

I had killed my Lovinito.

A sob escaped my throat before I could catch it. I felt something slide down my face and upon touching my cheeks, I realized I was crying. Why was I crying? I should be happy. My source of stress was dead. Dead and gone. I should be rejoicing; jumping away from his body and cheering.

But I was confused. As much stress as he caused me, he took even more stress away. He had always been the one to remind me that there was something beautiful in the world. He had helped me through those dark nights as my previous victims faces flashed before my eyes. He had held me tight as I sobbed into him. He had told me everything would be alright and had called me a bastard, but out of affection.

Lovino had always been there for me and yet, to pay him back, I kill him.

I was horrified to figure out what I had done. Had I been so sick as to kill him? So sick as to act as if he was still alive? Now Lovino's face was forever plastered on my brain as one of my victims. His screams and cries and pleas repeated over and over again in my ears. The world faded away and all I could see was Lovino's face twisted in fear as I stabbed him over and over. He cried out to me to stop, begged me to come back; that the person killing him wasn't the real me.

And yet I had been too consumed by the desire to kill to listen to him; to stop and at least try to save him. I had been too consumed by the selfish desire for blood to realize whose blood I was taking.

Sobs ripped past my throat. My face was soaked with salty tears and my heartbroken sob echoed through the empty house. Never again would I hear Lovino calling me a dumb ass for crying. Never again will I hear his rare laughter. Never again would I hear his cute voice yelling "CHIGI!" if he got scared. Never again will I get to hold my lover and get swatted for doing so. It was a depressing thought. I was the one who killed my precious Lovi. He had devoted himself to me and I had killed him. I wanted another chance. I wanted to apologize; to convince him that I didn't hate him and that I was so sorry for killing him.

A sudden change took place in the room. I don't know how to explain it. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, which says a lot. All I knew was it seemed unworldly, and that it caused an ominous feeling to settle in my gut. I knew something was going to happen, I just hoped it was good and not bad.

Soon, the windows opened and the curtains started to blow around. The radio on the side of the bed suddenly started playing a song. I was frozen in fear as loose sheets of paper flew off of my desk and started flying around the room as the breeze picked up. I stared, frozen in fear, as a flicker of light floated in the room. The light was no smaller than a fire fly but I could tell by the color that it was no bug. For a moment, I wondered if Arthur's fairies actually existed.

The light drifted over towards me and Lovino. I was frozen in fear though. I couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe this was all just one, huge nightmare. I forced my eyes closed and begged for them to open to a normal day with Lovino sleeping peacefully beside me, alive and well. However, as I opened my eyes, I found myself in the same spot and watching as the light neared Lovino's still body.

A light suddenly overcame Lovino's body. The light grew as the smaller light got closer. I had to shield my eyes as the light disappeared into Lovino's body. The wind gently buffeted his caramel hair around his pale forehead. I watched with bated breath as air filled Lovino's chest. His eyes snapped open, revealing black eyes as dark as the universe.

I was frozen to my spot, just inches away from my dead lover that I had killed. I didn't know whether I should be happy, or confused or scared. It was a blessing yet it was a curse. How would he react? What would he do when he saw me? Laugh as if it was all a joke and pretend as if nothing happened? Surely not.

When he turned his head to face me, I gulped. The honey colored orbs that I loved were now black as death. I felt as though Lovino could see deep into my soul.

"Hello…Antonio…" he smirked.

Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it.  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!

No later had he uttered those words did a joyous laughing escape his throat. It started off low and just a few cackled but soon grew into an insane laughing fit. I was frozen to my spot. What was a person supposed to do in a situation like this? My lover that I had murdered came back to life and was laughing like a maniac. I was feeling a mixture of pure happiness that he was alive and dread of the crazed look in his now black eyes.

"L-Lovi…what are you doing?" I asked, for once, not ashamed with the smallness of my voice. All I wanted was my Lovino back. He was back…physically but this was not my Lovino. My Lovino had the most beautiful honey eyes that could rival any block of gold. His laughter, though rare, was so beautiful that it could make my heart skip a beat and speed up as if it were speeding down a highway. I had gotten my wish…but yet I hadn't. It was like showing a dog a dog bone but putting on a ledge just out of reach. I could see and hear my Lovino but I knew it wasn't him.

I was too deep in thought to suddenly notice Lovino spring at me. I suddenly found myself pinned to the bed by a sharp, iron strong grip. My own wide eyes filled with fear looked up sharply to meet with Lovino's black eyes. They were so black that I could almost drown in them. My heart was spreading up so fast; I felt as if I was going to get sick.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut short as a knife was suddenly drawn from him. I don't know how he got it but considering he had come back from the dead, I guess anything was possible. The knife caught the light and sent a glint dancing in my eyes. The next thing I knew, the knife was lowered and pain flared from the spot like fiery flames. I let out a strangled scream and strained against his grip. The knife was raised, now shining with blood. I looked in horror, panting now as the pain spread through my stomach and inched towards the rest of my body at a sickening pace.

The knife was lowered and raised over and over. My body was frozen with pain. I could only manage small, croaking noises to try and stop Lovino. All the while, his angelic laughter rang in my ears. Blissfully, my body started to go numb and my vision began to swim in blackness. Even though I could make out the blurry vision of the knife going up and down, up and down, I felt no pain.

My senses faded away quickly. First, the grip of his arms on my shoulders left even though I could see his finger nails digging into an old sword scar on my right shoulder. The rest went a lot quicker. The sound of his laughter faded into a suffocating blackness, the metallic tang of blood in my mouth faded, and my vision faded until I was left in blackness.

In the blackness, almost as if a clock was ticking, I could hear my slowing heartbeat. I did not feel fear or anger. I had killed Lovino. In turn, he killed me. I guess that's what I deserved. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

I listened to my heartbeat for a short moment until I heard everything go silent. Now, I was truly dead.

I gotta make up for what I've done,  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven,  
While you burned in hell, no peace forever.

I was trapped in the blackness but what was the difference to my life? I had always been trapped in the darkness. Despite the façade I played for the other countries, I wasn't the cheerful, oblivious person they thought I was. Ever since my days as a pirate I had been plagued by those I had killed. But death was such a nice break from it all. It was just me and the darkness where I could never hurt my Lovino again with my desire to kill. I finally felt at peace.

Despite the peace I felt, I knew I had to talk to Lovino. That person that had killed me was not him while it was him. Lovino was not that kind of person. He would never kill me. That person that killed me was just like I had been. It had felt good and relieving in the moment and maybe for a while after but realization would soon creep upon him and he would realize what he did.

I could not let him feel the despair I had at learning that I had killed the one I loved. I had to find him and tell him that it was ok and that I love him. I had to find him and make things right.

I focused all of my energy on Lovino. I had never been dead before so I didn't quite understand how Lovino came back. I sent a prayer to God, begging him to listen to me, to give me another chance to Lovino. I began to have my doubts when I suddenly felt a warm lightly. A light floated towards me, beckoning me to touch it. As soon as I touched it, a shock went through my body. I let out a gasp and went ridged as my vision suddenly went black again.

As I opened my eyes, I found myself staring up into the shocked and confused face of my Lovino. And it was my Lovino. His arms were wrapped around my back, as if he had just been hugging me close. The knife had been thrown away, leaving my lovers hands a trembling mess. It was his eyes though that shocked me. Although they were still black, they were soft and filled with beads of tears. He was staring back at me with a shocked expression, staying frozen as I had been. It wasn't every day when you killed some and they came back to life.

"Lovi…" I said gently. I didn't know how he would react to me. I gently reached a bloody hand up towards his cheek. He surprisingly leaned into my touch.

"Toni…" he murmured, his voice low and strangled. My confidence boosted, I gently caressed his warm cheek. The warmth was actually back in his tan skin. I was so relieved that my horrible deed had been somehow undone.

"Lovino, God," I whispered. I had to let him know. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Lovino's eyes hardened at my words. He leaned his head away from my hand, his seemingly momentary moment of regret leaving. He looked at me with anger.

"What the fuck, bastard! You killed me! You fucking killed me!" he snapped. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "You asked me to marry you but you hardly gave me a moment to think before you went off and stabbed me! Do you know how much that hurt?"

I blinked in surprise. I don't know what kind of reaction I had been hoping for but certainly not this. "A-actually…I do…" I said in a small voice. I gently took Lovino's hand. He tried to rip it away but I held it in a firm yet gentle grip, "I'm so so sorry for doing that to you. I have no idea what I was thinking. I just…I don't know. You didn't answer and I panicked. But it's only because I love you so much, Lovi. I couldn't stand the thought of you not marrying me. Lovino, you don't know how sorry I am. Please, give me a second chance to make things up."

"Actually…I do know how sorry you are…" Lovino whispered. He closed his eyes and looked away from me, "I-I still love you…despite you being a bastard to me and murdering me on our kitchen floor. I-I don't know if I can trust you. If you killed me before, how do I know you won't do it again?" Lovino asked with a whisper. Despite wanting to be strong, tears pricked his eyes.

"You're right, Lovino." I said. He turned and looked at me. I could see I had his full attention. I had to keep trying. I had to keep telling him that I wanted a second chance, "You can't trust me. I killed you before, I don't know if I'll do it again but isn't that what you knew when you first fell in love with me? I can't promise you that things will go back to the way they were…at least right away… but if you love me as much as I love you, then I know you'll be willing to try…" I whispered, gently giving his hand a squeeze. I could see Lovino was thinking. His smaller form was trembling and I almost felt regret. Maybe he would be better without me…but I needed him. I wouldn't let him go.

"If you'll still have me, I'd like to marry you…?" I asked finally. I took his hand and removed the ring and instead holding it for him to see. His eyes fell to the ring and looked at it for a moment before looking to my face. I could tell he was thinking about it. My heart beat speed up. It seemed like forever until Lovino finally answered.

"Si…" he whispered, "Si…I will marry you, you bastard."

I smiled joyfully. I grabbed his hand and lathered it in kisses. I had never been so happy before in my life. Despite all the hellish events, Lovino was going to marry me. I rose from my blood covered bed and pulled him into an embrace.

"Gracias, Lovino, Gracias!" I whispered over and over. I wrapped my arms around his body and started lathering his neck and shoulders in gentle kisses. I would show him that this time I would be the right guy for him. I would not kill him again. I knew that now we were immortal, I would have plenty of chances to burn off my steam without harming Lovino. We would finally have our happy ending.

"Get off me, bastard." Despite the harsh words, his tone was soft. I could tell he was just as happy as I was. I obeyed however. Now was not the time to force myself upon him, despite how happy I was.

I gently took his hand and the bedroom faded away along with our torn clothing. It was replaced by a suit of black with a red tie. A bloody rose was attached to our pockets. We were transported to the underworld where a dark cave had been turned into some sort of unearthly chapel. I smiled happily and took Lovino's hand, leading him down the short stretch until we reached the top of the aisle.

The ceremony was short. It was not a big deal in the underworld to get married. Yet, I didn't care how short it was or where we were or that we were practically dressed to go to a funeral. I guess it was a funeral in a way. We had both died and a part of us had died in a way and was being reborn. I looked to the man I would spend the rest of my unnatural life with and gently brought our lips together in a passionate kiss. Our lips seemed to fit perfectly, as if they had been molded for each other. My heart, if it was still beating, would have skipped a beat. Instead, a fire spread through my body, starting from my lips. I gently caressed his cheek as his hands tangled in my hair.

Everything felt so perfect. I never wanted this moment to change. Despite everything that had occurred, Lovino still wanted to be with me. Despite how I had murdered him and so many others and how I would continue killing, he did not care. I know of many people that claimed to have found their true love but I know of no truer love than of the love of Lovino and I.

Lovino had been the one to finally bring me my little piece of heaven.


End file.
